comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
VERTIGO COMICS: Lucifer (s1 ep05 Sweet Kicks)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE VERTIGO COMICS IN THE MEDIA LUCIFER (TV SERIES) YOUTUBE: PLOT: The fifth episode of Lucifer opens at the runway of a fashion shoe – just for shoes – where Lucifer (Tom Ellis) and Mazikeen (Lesley-Ann Brandt) are in the front row. Once the designer himself, Benny, walks down the stage to take a bow, gunshot breaks out, and a young woman in trampled to death in the ensuing chaos. The case is given to Chloe (Lauren German) down at the station, where Dan (Kevin Alejandro) is just concerned that Chloe should really be toning it down – what with all her recent, treacherous exploits with Lucifer, and all. She tells him that Lucifer is out of her life, only to find the Devil sitting on her desk. Lucifer holds a private rendezvous with Chloe’s boss, the lieutenant, asking to be involved in the case. He’s looking to “explore (his) mortality in an exciting and dangerous way” – as well as to help to solve the crime, of course. He uses his power of persuasion to learn that the lieutenant desires approval from minority communities, for the sake of political power, which he promises to offer her. Just like that, Lucifer becomes an official police liaison on the case. He takes Chloe back to his club, where the designer from the show is waiting. Of course, he also has a history with Lucifer and “owes him.” Though he’s normally not a snitch, Benny admits that a few gang members were angry that they couldn’t get into the at-capacity show, and he expects they may have been involved in the shooting. Afterwards, Lucifer guilts Chloe into hitting up a popular police pub, where it turns it out that Chloe herself is actually the snitch within the police community. Nonetheless, Lucifer clocks a guy in the face when he snidely insults her. Nearby, Mazikeen meets with Amenadiel (D.B. Woodside) at her favorite coffee shop, where she admits that she wants to leave Earth and “go back.” All he asks is for more information about Lucifer in return, but she admits that Lucifer hasn’t been sharing much lately. He has, however, been spilling his guts to his doctor, Linda. Amenadiel meets Linda (Rachael Harris) at her office, pretending to be a fellow doctor who has just started a practice in her building. He seduces her in a similar manner to Lucifer, and they agree to share some info about their patients. Next up, Chloe and Lucifer go to the home of the two gang members that Benny identified, only to learn that the girl who died was actually the man’s cousin. They claim not to have been involved in the shooting and explain that Benny’s frenemy, Yellow Viper, who essentially took the fall for him and ended up in prison long ago, recently got out and is probably responsible. As they’re leaving, they learn that Benny’s pet pig – Pig Diddy – has also been killed. Following their new lead, Lucifer and Chloe go the community center where they find Yellow Viper teaching an art class to teens. He hardly seems like the type to be responsible for such a crime, but before they can leave, a bunch of cars role up. The two gang members from earlier are leading a group, ready to get revenge on Viper. Lucifer is able to talk them down while Chloe gets Viper and the teens to safety, and before long, Mazikeen appears – cutting the power and kicking the butt of each member of the gang before disappearing again. When the police arrive, they arrest the gang members as well as Viper, who had a gun in his bag identified as the one used at the fashion show. But while Lucifer and Chloe are driving him down to the station, they reason that no parolee would bring a gun to an art class. In fact, if he was trying to shoot Benny, he certainly wouldn’t have missed not only his target but everyone else in the room. The shooter must have been highly trained. They double back to Benny, who framed Viper for the shooting. Specifically, Benny’s ex-marine bodyguard did the gun work, and the trampled girl was not part of the plan. Viper is a better artist than Benny, and since he was being let out of jail, Benny didn’t want to be threatened by his work. Benny even killed Pig Diddy. Of course, Benny is arrested, but not before Lucifer spooks him mercilessly with his Devil face. Chloe’s boss will now likely be promoted to the role of chief of police, now that she has such a high image in the Latino community. In return, she makes Lucifer an official civilian consultant for the LAPD. Chloe jokingly says that she’s okay with it, adding the adage, “keep your friends close but your enemies closer.” When Lucifer suggests they consummate their partnership, she coyly gets into the car. He follows, only to find himself locked out as she cruises away. At the end of the episode, Lucifer reminds Mazikeen that her job is to always protect him. She agrees that she will help him, even if he becomes mortal, cryptically adding, “whether you see it coming or not.” We then see Chloe asleep in her home, with Mazikeen creepily watching over her. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:Vertigo Comics Category:(Fox) Lucifer Category:Lucifer Morningstar Category:Angel Amenadiel Category:Dr. Linda Martin Category:Chloe Decker Category:Dan Espinoza Category:Beatrice "Trixe" Espinoza Category:Mazikeen